Galactic Conquest
by The Star Wars Man
Summary: Boba Fett is still alive and looking for revenge. Now he goes to Geinosis and reserect the droid army to bring revenge to Luke Skywalker. The first in a series.
1. Reserecting the Droid Army

Star Wars Galactic Conquest

Chapter 1

Resurrecting the Droid Army

After the fall of the emperor, the galaxy became one. The planet Tatooine became the center of the entire galaxy. Since Jabba the Hutt was now dead, the new galactic senate planted its' roots in Jabba's palace. With representatives from every planet of the galaxy, the Republic was predicted to be under control. With the new senate the new supreme chancellor was of course the only living Jedi left, Luke Skywalker.

Luke had his hands full, with both a new apprentice, and the whole galactic senate. His new apprentice George Mason was a good Jedi. His wits would soon be tested, as one person was still alive, and wanted revenge. Boba Fett was still alive.

Boba was visiting his fathers' death site. The image was still clear in his head. The Jedi Mace Windu had came in with his lightsabor deflecting Jango's shots, when he came over and cut of his head. A sandstorm came up and so Boba entered into a shelter.

Inside his shelter Boba found what was left of an old droid manufacturing plant. He flipped a couple switches and the machines came to life. Thirty or forty battle droids stepped out.

"What are your orders captain?" A droid general asked.

"Kill the Jedi, Luke Skywalker."

Thousands of Battle Droids were coming out now; more machines came to life and soon Battle Droids, Assassin Droids, Super Battle Droids, and Droidekas came out.

The Droids moved in on the planet of Tatooine. It was a nice fleet. The ships were built strong enough to withstand even the death stars great attacks. Now the fleet would attack the lonely planet of Tatooine.

"All set to invade Tatooine sir." Reported a Battle Droid over the comlink.

"Good, Invade!" Ordered Boba Fett.


	2. Invasion of Tatooine

**Chapter 2**

The Invasion of Tatooine

The army came into the planet. When they started Luke noticed. "Who are those fighters?" Luke asked George.

George read the readings on his computer terminal. "The readings are like only one fighter ever archived. It was only seen in the clone wars. This fighter is a Trade Federation Assault Gunboat. 15 fighters coming in, that's enough for a good sized invasion squad."

"This is impossible! Who could have resurrected the army? Didn't the army get its last remnants blown up by the imperials?"

The fighters came down onto the planets surface. When the fighters hit ground at least 5000 troops came out. The invasion army marched out towards Jabba's palace. When they all got there they broke off into groups and surrounded the place.

"Invasion army coming in, brace for impact." Luke yelled.

The army came in and now the war just began!


	3. The Galactic Army

**Chapter 3**

The Galactic Army

Before you read any more of this story, I should tell you a little about the galactic army. The army consist of several species. The only ones on the planet Tatooine were Jawas, Tusken Raiders, and of course Luke and George.

On Naboo, were Queen Liea Solo, and King Han Solo, with their guards, and the gungan army. These forces were the only ones who were close enough to Tatooine to give help to the forces of Tatooine.

The republic also had contact with the wookies, bathan spies, shi'ido's, and weequay's. They were spread out through the galaxy though and would be little use to Tatooine.

Now as our story goes, Luke sent a distress signal to Naboo. Queen Liea received it and told King Solo. Solo took Liea and the royal guards in the _Millennium Falcon _so they could get there faster. The gungans took their fleets later.

On Tatooine, the Battle Droids started in with open fire. The jawas were immediately there, and opened up fire, while the tusken raiders prepared themselves outside. Both sides were losing troops. Luke and George were deflecting fire. Suddenly, a familiar sound echoed through the halls. The _Millennium Falcon_, had just landed. The guards were no bad shots, and easily took out several droids, but the party wasn't over yet. Destroyers came out of the battle ships and started firing hard and fast. Soon the numbers of battle droids were down to just destroyers. The jawas were mostly dead, the royal guards were falling, and Luke and George were deflecting fire as much as they could.

Miraculously the gungan fighters landed, and the shielded ones ran to the front line. General JarJar Binks told the rest of the army to take their fighters out and leave. The battle had been lost. Now the Galactic Senate was faced with defeat and they would have to set up base somewhere eals.


	4. Hoth

**Chapter 4**

Hoth

After losing Tattoine, the galactic army had gathered on Hoth. They had left the fleet back at Tattoine, and now were in the clear, for now. Luke set up the turrets, and prepared to fire.

The fleet came in, 50 fighters coming straight down. The turrets began an extremely powerful line of fire, but nothing seemed to get through. Time was out though, and the fleets were landing.

The droid army set up, loading their tanks and taking ammunition. The army was prepared for war, and this time, Jango Fett was at the battlefield. The war began as the tanks started shooting everything they had at the Galactic Army base.

The Galactic Army had a first line of defense, the Shi'ido's. Shi'ido's are shapeshifters, and could turn into battle droids. The Shi'ido's became a squadron of 50 battle droids, and moved onto enemy lines. When they got over there, they moved in as regular battle droids, but when they prepared to fight the Shi'ido's attacked the battle droids. They got killed, but destroyed all but 50 droids, and Jango Fett. The battle started, and the galactic army was losing.

George Mason took off on a secret mission. As he got to his fighter, he took off towards space. When he got into space, he made the jump to hyperspace, and off into the outer rim.

Down on Hoth, Luke finished off what was left of the battle droids. Jango took off for Geinosis. He made it over there, and went into the droid factory. When he got in there, he found it destroyed.

"Looking for something?" asked a voice from the rafters. George Mason jumped out of the rafters and cut off Jango's head. "It is finished."

**The End**

(or is it)


	5. The Return of Jango

Chapter 5

The Return of Jango

"Join me." Jango's voice echoed.

George brought up his lightsaber. "You can't be alive, I just killed you."

Jango jumped down and put his blaster against George's head. "Does this feel dead to you?"

Jango lead George down the hall and into the prison room. Once he had George safely behind ray shields, he left.

When he got into the manufacturing room, he started up the machines. Million among millions of droids came out.

Jango sent troops to planets like Tatooine, Coroscant, Felucia, Kassyyk', and many others. His conquest had just begun. Within seconds, every planet in the galaxy, except for Hoth, and Naboo.

Jango was alive, George was imprisoned, and the droid army was bigger than ever.


End file.
